User talk:Caster199
Energy X (talk) 12:12, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Image Next time you are going to upload the image, please correct the names. You could've seen how we name the XY sprites around. Energy ''X'' 15:10, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Sprites Thank you for the recent edits. I want to ask of you to categorise the sprites, with Category:Pokémon X & Y Sprites. Energy ''X'' 11:17, November 24, 2014 (UTC) For X & Y games, that is. It depends by the game. Energy ''X'' 11:17, November 24, 2014 (UTC) When t comes to uploading sprites from XY, do it like this. (name) XY.png, (name) Back XY.png, (name) Shiny XY.png, (name) Shiny Back XY.png. I makes it easier for us here. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 14:33, December 7, 2014 (UTC) :Read my message. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 15:10, December 10, 2014 (UTC) :Please stop uploading sprites with terrible file names. I prefer you to use these file names for the sprites: (Pokémon) Back XY.gif, (Pokémon) Shiny XY.gif and (Pokémon) Back Shiny XY.gif. If you continue that then you will be blocked. Nectaria (talk) 16:06, December 11, 2014 (UTC) :Ok, I'll try not to make any problems anymore. Caster199 (talk) 06:58, December 12, 2014 (UTC) :Hmmm... It seems that you didn't learn your lesson yet because you're still using the terrible file names in the Gen IV sprites. I will not block you at all. Don't worry about it :). Please use those names instead: *(Pokémon) DP.png *(Pokémon) Shiny DP.png *(Pokémon) Pt.png *(Pokémon) Shiny Pt.png *(Pokémon) HGSS.png *(Pokémon) Shiny HGSS.png *(Pokémon) PtHGSS.png *(Pokémon) Shiny PtHGSS.png *(Pokémon) IV.png (If the pokémon sprite is the same in all Gen IV games) *(Pokémon) Shiny IV.png *(Pokémon) Back IV.png *(Pokémon) Back Shiny IV.png Nectaria (talk) 21:27, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Thank you very much not to block me. I'll name those sprite correctly as you want. Thank you. :) Caster199 (talk) 12:33, December 13, 2014 (UTC) No problem ^_^. It's great to see that you're uploading sprites with the correctly file names ^_^. Nectaria (talk) 13:56, December 13, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry, because I reuploaded the file Pelipper XY.gif. I didn't see it correctly. I hope it doesn't mess up the file. :( Caster199 (talk) 05:17, December 14, 2014 (UTC) I checked this file and it is named correctly! It was uploaded by Lordranged7 before you uploaded your version of Pelipper XY sprite. Don't worry about it because everyone makes mistakes :). Sometimes, I can make some mistakes too. Nectaria (talk) 15:55, December 15, 2014 (UTC) I'm glad that it's not too bad. You're right, thanks. :) Caster199 (talk) 16:03, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Hello, sorry to interrupt but I want to ask for help. Can you rename the PGroudon Shiny ORAS.gif.gif to PGroudon Shiny ORAS.gif. I did named it .gif.gif so I hope you can change the name. Sorry for the mess. Caster199 (talk) 16:14, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Note: Please don't upload sprites that are duplicated to other sprites. I noticed that you reploaded the XY backsprite of Groudon but I deleted it because it was duplicated to the previous sprite that you uploaded. Nectaria (talk) 15:43, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Ok, got it. Caster199 (talk) 15:45, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Hmmm... OK, It seems that you finally learn from your mistakes. Thanks for your reply. Nectaria (talk) 15:51, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Right. Thanks back to you for your correction. Caster199 (talk) 15:55, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Your welcome ^_^. Nectaria (talk) 15:58, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Sprites Thanks for uploading the sprites!! we look forward tp your next contributions! c: You're welcome. :D Caster199 (talk) 05:21, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Mega Evolution Sprites I'mm make the places for you to upload the sprites. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 15:29, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Ok. Caster199 (talk) 15:30, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :I'll prepare Sceptile. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 15:31, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :Ok, I got Mega Swampert here too. But I don't know how to upload the mega sprite. Sorry if I was wrong with that. :( Caster199 (talk) 15:32, December 15, 2014 (UTC) ::I've already uploaded one. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 15:36, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :::Can you upload the redlink on sceptile's page. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 15:36, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :::How to upload the redlink??? Can you tell me how, I am not a wikia expert here :(. Sorry. Caster199 (talk) 15:38, December 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::Just click on the link and it'll tell you to upload an image and it doesn't matter what you have called the pic, it will be uploaded under the name of the redlink. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 15:40, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :::::And put in the summary box too, this. Category:Pokémon ORAS Sprites Ellis99 CODE ' ' 15:42, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :::::I am right or wrong?? Is the link that you said is to upload photo or what? Sorry, I sure don't know how. I will not upload Mega Sprite again to make everything correctly. Caster199 (talk) 15:49, December 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Okay. The link is there for you to upload the sprites on. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 15:52, December 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Ok. I just want to ask one question, what's the link that you are talking about? I want to know. Or can I just upload the mega sprites and you upload them on their pages? ::::::Caster199 (talk) 15:56, December 15, 2014 (UTC) The links are in the mega section on sceptile's page. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 16:04, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Got it. I finally understand it. Thank you :). Caster199 (talk) 16:07, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :Your welks. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 16:11, December 15, 2014 (UTC)